Generally, a vehicle driver may not be aware of traffic participants located within a surrounding environment of the vehicle. Current vehicle sensor technologies and safety systems can be utilized to sense traffic participants, such as pedestrians and other vehicles that are located within the surrounding environment of the vehicles, however, these sensor technologies and driver safety systems provide real time warnings when the potential of collision is imminent. Therefore, the driver may not be able to account for traffic participants that may not be seen beforehand by the driver until it is too late to take adequate preventative action to avoid a potential collision.